Sight's Apprentice
by Trelawney's Teacup
Summary: An Irish Seer comes to Hogwarts to learn from Trelawney. He gets more than he expects.


I coughed, miserable and cold. London was a dirty city when it rained. There was no dirt to be found yet somehow muddy, oily puddles pooled in the gutters. I winced as I missed one and the cold water splashed into my boot The late spring seemed reluctant to come and the late may shower felt more like one in February. I could even see my breath. I sighed and hiked up the woolen collar of my muggle coat and trudged on, wishing badly for some tobacco for my pipe, not that it would light in this weather. I still reached in my pocket and wrapped my fingers around it. My fingers brushed the smooth birch of my wand and rustled the thick parchment letter I carried. I dug my fingers a bit deeper and hoped they would warm as I caught sight of my destination. A grubby, unremarkable pub known as the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub, despite its outward appearance, was bright and warm. A cherry fire filled the room with pleasant smoke. The chatter of the full great room was a loud roar in my ears after the patter of heavy rain on pavement. I shook my head and whispered a quick drying spell and looked for the barman.

It took a moment but I spotted him, chiding a surly looking waitress, a damp dingy rag clutched in his knobby fingers. I was torn on whether to interrupt or not when another serving woman noticed me.

" Can I help you love?" The woman asked, her accent was thick and unfamiliar to my ears. But she smiled, her dark curls bouncing as she leaned in to pat me on the arm sympathetically. " Maybe a nice mug of tea?"

"Uh, No marm. I was just hoping to use your floo..." I trailed off, my eye catching a bit of light in a mirror behind the bar. I stumbled a bit as a tingling began in my lungs, like too much incense. The sound in my ears dimmed, and my head felt full of pressure and a vision hit me of a figure, tall and dark not but across the street from the pub crossing quickly with a quick, forceful stride. " Quickly if you please. I added quickly gulping.

"Five kunts, Irishman." She drawled the last word, I internally rolled my eyes willing her to move faster as I fumbled the the coin out of my belt pouch. My hands were sweaty as I slapped the coins into her palm. She moved with agonizing slowness to withdraw the floo pot from under the counter. She handled to me and I spun on my heel smartly towards the fireplace and nearly crashed into a towering figure in black.

"Master McConn, I presume?" the dark giant said, its voice deep, and dangerous. I got a better look and dug around my pocket for my wand. He had sallow skin, dark recessed eyes, a large hook nose and stringy, greasy hair.

"Yes" I said curtly, my hand gripping the wood so tight I thought id leave an indentation. Surely they wouldn't try something here, in a crowded pub. The man noticed my trepidation and sneered.

" I am Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore thought it best if one of . us collected you given your... circumstances." the last word was sibilant. I loudly let out an audible breath I didn't know I was holding. Clearly, he was trying to get the measure of me. I steadfastly ignored it.

" Pleased to meet you sir, I had expected to arrange my own transport to the village here." I brandished the floo pot, feeling foolish. Snape rolled his eyes.

" By all means, move at a glacial pace. It thrills me." I ignored him and continued to to fireplace when I threw in a large pinch and was whisked away to Hogsmeade village.

I landed roughly on the old fashioned cobblestone, barley keeping my feet. I quickly looked back at the public fireplace. Professor Snape barreled out of it and kept up his brisk pace, barley sparing me a glace. I hurried behind him as a brisk wind picked up on the overcast day. Despite my dry clothes I shivered and gripped my wand in my pocket again.

" The castle is just ahead. When we arrive you will acquit yourself to the Headmaster." he didn't even spare a glance behind him as I struggled to keep up with his larger strides. When I finally saw the castle with the dusky sunset behind it, I was out of breath and ruddy from the cold wind.

We trudged up the granite steps and Snape put a hand flat against the large stone doors. His finger puled the blue gray of runic magic and he traced something that I couldn't make out. The door slid open silently and with a dramatic flourish he bid me enter. As I entered the large vestibule my boots thudded heavily on the stone. Murmurs of conversation echoed around the antechamber. I turned behind me to regard Professor Snape.

"Sir, could you please show me the way to the Headmaster's office?" I ducked my head, having already caught on to his acerbic manner.

" I daresay I have other duties to attend to. It's off the middle courtyard. Do be careful not to get lost Mister McConn. It would be unfortunate if our new Apprentice were to get lost." at that Snape disappeared down a corridor, his duty done.

I sighed and began walking, hoping to at least run into a student or another Professor. Strangely the corridors were oddly empty of anyone. As my feet shuffled down the cold stone I noticed curious students peaking at me around door ways. A boy with platinum blonde hair. A small Asian girl. A tiny girl with black hair and blue eyes. All were watching me and I shrugged deeper into my plain woolen coat. Finally a student strayed too long in my vision and locked eyes with me. I picked up the pace.

" Hello there." I said loudly, causing the student to jump. He was a dark haired boy wearing a blue tie." I'm searching for the headmaster's office. "

The boy collected himself, " Oh. Its up a floor and a bit on the left. Aren't you too old to be a student?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"I'm an apprentice." I explained,resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Thank for your the directions. I suppose you can refer to me as Mathias. Apprentice McConn just sounds too stuffy for my tastes." the weak smile faded on my face when I noticed the boy had already lost interest. I continued on.

In short order I stood at a looming stone gargoyle and wondered if I'd been given the wrong directions. I poked it with my wand to no effect. I even bent high and low over the edifice in search of any runic inscriptions or trick levers. Finally I decided to cheat. I felt deep within my head, to my magic, the warm tingling sense I felt when I used it and breathed, pulling the warm tingling all the way to the bottom of my lungs. The familiar feeling hit my was my head felt foggy and I heard the whisper of a word deep in my mind.

"Jelly slugs." I stated and the gargoyle jumped aside, causing me to trip with surprise. I shook my head at myself and climbed the narrow stone stairs. A broad oak door barred my path with a little purple tassel hanging next to which I assumed was the bell. I pulled it and a crash of cymbals sounded behind me, nearly causing me to fall down the stairs.

" Enter." came the voice from the inside. I squashed irritation when I realized it sounded amused and I figured the occupant, which could only be Professor Dumbledore, had been watching me. _Sometimes_ , I thought to myself, _I really need to start taking Calming Draughts._

I stepped into the office to said Professor sitting cross legged on the floor. He wore a robe colored like a peacocks tail in orange and magenta. He stared deeply into what appeared to be ordinary Gobstones with a large old fashioned magnifying glass. He noticed my entry and hopped up, far faster than I thought a man for 150 and some years could move. He dusted his hands off on the eye straining robe and gave me a level look.

" Ah, our wayward fourth apprentice. I see you managed to make your way here all on your own. Welcome to Hogwarts School,Matthias McConn. I am Professor Dumbledore, the esteemed author of your offer letter. Please, take a seat." He gestured to an overstuffed looking puce armchair that looked quite out of place. Several of the people in the portraits looked down at me with interest, while other looked bore while far more were asleep or empty.

I sat with a squelch.

" Now no need to be embarrassed. That means that the chair likes you. Lemon drop?" I repressed the urge to snort. _Really? This is the defeater of Grindlewald? I shook my head no_ " Let us discuss your history shall we? You studied at Dublin school and did very well in your international qualifications. Why apply with Hogwarts?"

"I uh, I couldn't find a Master who would take me." I admitted. " Most of the European Seers operate in circles I don't have the ability to penetrate. So when Professor Trelawney made her offer I jumped the chance. "

" Understandable. Well, lets get right to it, my boy. As an apprentice to the staff you are not considered staff of this institution formally so you will not be responsible for the students. However, this is your place of employment and you will have research tasks for the school and your Master that are contingent on your continuation in the program. You will be quite busy, as you traditionally will have a very heavy workload in addition to additional work that we other Masters feel is necessary for a well rounded education. I will not lie to you Mister McConn. I will be the finest and worst years of your life. Are you certain you wish to continue?

My throat felt very dry and he looked at me over his spectacles gravely.

I nodded yes and sealed my fate.


End file.
